1. Field of the Invention
Molded concrete furniture and similar items especially simulating and resembling portions of trees. The procedure and method of molding concrete articles such as simulated tree trunks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Real tree furniture is very desirable for outdoor use. At one time in certain areas of the United States such furniture was easily obtained and was often found in parks and the like. Due to the cost of labor and expense of obtaining trees and processing same the cost of such furniture is high, non-existant in some areas of the U.S. and in addition the furniture does not last an indefinite period of time in the weather. Ordinary concrete furniture has replaced much of the more attractive furniture made of wood from trees. Such ordinary concrete furniture is the plain molded concrete which of course has a plain dull gray finish and is not attractive in a park or home or rural setting. Heretofore, efforts to simulate or immitate real tree furniture have involved mostly painting or etching regular concrete furniture to attempt to make it look like tree furniture. The result is not very good and the furniture made in this fashion looks like it was an effort to resemble tree furniture but does not actually look real. The present furniture not only looks real and very much like actual tree furniture but it is also very durable being molded with concrete and sprayed with a very durable epoxy coating of lasting finish. In addition, the present furniture solves some of the previous problems in the art such as how to attach heavy tops to heavy bases, how to prevent the splitting and cracking of heavy concrete tops and bases, how to make bases, tops and the like easily replacable if damage does occur and also how to mold such furniture and parts repeatedly using the same mold.